


Bee Job

by Truthmaker



Category: Firefly, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthmaker/pseuds/Truthmaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Autobots need some cargo transported.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee Job

“So, you park here often?”

If it was possible for a Camero to leer, the yellow one next to the Firefly class transport was doing a bang up job. After a few moments with no response, Bumblebee tried again.

“So want’s a starship like you doing on a backwater moon like this?”

She still offered no reply.

Bumblebee’s communicator crackled to life, “Bumblebee, report” came Optimus Prime’s voice.

“I have made contact with the one known as Serenity,” Bumblebee replied, “but so far she has given me the cold shoulder.”

“Sorry old friend, no time for playful banter,” Optimus said with a smile in his voice. “We need this cargo transported to Beaumont immediately.”

“Right Prime, all business. Gotcha.”

Further communication was cut off as a hatch on Serenity swung down and two biologicals, a male and a female, emerged.

“I’m quite proud of you lining up this work for us,” the man in the brown jacket said with a smile. “Now where, little albatross, were we supposed to meet this Mr. Bee?”


End file.
